Rage On
by BensonStabler
Summary: A one-night stand, denial, hidden feelings, jealousy...what happens when it all comes to a head? EO as always!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this takes place immediately at the end of Rage when Elliot says he doesn't want to go out to eat with Liv and he she leaves. Elliot and Kathy divorced as usual cause well I like them that way.**

Elliot walked into the locker room, running the events of the day through his head. He went over his interrogation of Rickett and the things Rickett said to him. He told Elliot if he didn't have his job and kids, he would be just like him. Elliot couldn't get that statement out of his head.

He sat down in front of his locker and began to punch it as hard as he could with both fists. Unbeknownst to him, Olivia had been worried and decided to come back to the station to check on him. She walked in the locker room and saw Elliot beating on the lockers. She gasped brining her hand to her mouth. She didn't know if she should stop him or just let him get it out. Either way, he was scaring her. The rage in him scared her. She was never scared of him for herself. She knew he would never hurt her; she was more scared for him than anything else. She always knew Elliot had demons, but never really experienced it first-hand until right this minute. She couldn't stand the pain he was inflicting upon himself anymore and approached him.

Olivia walked up to him as he sat on the bench facing the lockers; he had seen her out of the corner of his eye. The fact that she was standing there didn't stop him from assaulting the locker in front of him. It wasn't until Olivia gently placed her hand on his shoulder that he actually stopped. He looked at his bloody knuckles and brought his hands to the back of his head. Olivia took the opportunity to stand between Elliot and the locker. As she stood over him, she could see the damage he had done to his hands. A lone tear fell from her eye as she thought about how much pain Elliot had to be in not only physically but emotionally to do that to himself.

"Olivia move," Elliot finally spoke.

"No," she said sternly.

"Liv, please I don't want you to see me like this," he whispered.

"Like what?" Olivia questioned.

"Broken…I'm broken Liv…I'm battered…I'm just tired. I need to be alone, please," Elliot said almost begging.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me," Olivia stated.

"I'm not ready to go yet, Liv. Please leave me alone," Elliot whispered.

Olivia told Elliot she was going to get the first aid kit and clean up his hands a bit, but as soon as she tried to leave, Elliot didn't want her to and grabbed onto her snaking his arms around her waist resting his head on her abdomen.

"Wait, don't go, Liv. Please?" he begged.

Olivia never saw Elliot so small. She hovered above him, as he was sitting down but didn't think of it in the literal sense of small; he was hanging on to her for dear life at this point. She stroked his hair as she whispered to him that it would be okay.

Accidently, Elliot's hands, which were still wrapped around Olivia's waist, found their way up the back of her shirt. She knew it was a mistake on his part as he was just trying harder to hang on to her, but when his rough hands met her back, even though by accident, she felt a shiver run through her. She thought to herself this was really not the time to be getting turned on by her partner. He was in a bad place and was reaching out to her.

Elliot's hands started to travel toward the front of her shirt and Olivia became slightly confused.

"El?" she questioned.

Quickly removing his hands from around her Elliot said, "Oh God, Liv I'm so sorry. That was out of line."

"El shhhh, it's fine…it's okay,"

"I just…you…you're so good. You're the best person I know..I…need to feel goodness right now and that's you," Elliot explained as he wrapped his arms around her waist again. "Liv, if you want me to stop, just say so, please."

"No, no it's fine. I'm here for you whatever you need," Olivia said as she began to feel herself become slightly aroused at Elliot's touch.

Olivia brought her hands to Elliot's shoulders and ran her hands down them. He looked up at her as brown met blue. Elliot looked so lost. Olivia's heart was breaking.

"Do you think Rickett was right?" Elliot asked.

"Right about what?" Olivia asked.

"That if I didn't have this job and my kids I'd be just like him," Elliot stated.

Kneeling down so she was eye level with Elliot, Olivia took Elliot's face in her hands and tilted it up so he could look into her eyes. She began to speak.

"Elliot, you are a lot of things. You are a hard headed, stubborn and you may have a slight anger management problem," she said laughing a bit, "but you are nothing like Gordon Rickett and you never could be."

He looked in her eyes and smiled. He knew Olivia meant what she said. She wouldn't lie to him. She was so close he could feel her breath on his neck. He felt his dick twitch. He didn't know what was going on, except that being this close to Olivia was doing something to him. Without thinking, he hesitantly leaned in slightly. He stopped, looking at her for permission to continue forward. She closed her eyes slowly and he proceeded to graze his lips over hers. The kiss was slow and quick, yet full of passion. He quickly pulled away not knowing if he over-stepped. He just looked at Olivia who looked back at him and slowly moved her lips towards his this time. He closed his eyes knowing that she was going to kiss him and if it was anything like the kiss he just gave her, he couldn't wait.

Olivia leaned in cupping Elliot's face and crashed her lips to his. Slowly then both began to stand up, as Olivia found her back pressed into the lockers. Elliot quickly grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it in one move over her head. He ran his hands across her breasts feeling her already hard nipples through her bra. Olivia went for the buttons on Elliot's shirt. He grabbed her hands and stopped her when he saw the blood on his shirt. She looked at him and said everything with her eyes. She told him it was okay. She moved his hands away and began to work on his buttons again. When she got to the last button, she ran her hands up his bare chest pushing the shirt over his shoulders and onto the floor.

She took in his body and felt another pool of wetness form in her panties. She had seen him without a shirt before, but not like this. Not when they were basically removing each other's clothes as if they were about to go at it. She leaned in running her tongue over every inch of his chest she could find. He grabbed the back of her head, guiding her all over his body. He closed his eyes and moaned. Elliot was certain that Olivia's tongue all over him could possibly be his undoing.

When she was done, her hands flew to the button on his pants and then the zipper. He returned the favor. They each let their pants slide down their legs until they were pooled on the floor. It was then that they realized Elliot was standing there in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and Olivia was in nothing but her bra and panties.

Elliot skimmed his hands over her entire body. His dick getting harder and harder each time he touched her. All he could think was she was so beautiful and he didn't deserve her.

At that moment, he didn't care whether or not he deserved her, he wanted her. He had so much built up rage inside he needed to get it out. If Olivia was willing to let him, he had no problem letting her be the one to help him.

He crashed his lips to hers again pushing her up against the lockers tangling his hands in her hair. He ran kisses down her neck back up her neck, to her lips. The kisses were rough and frenzied and Olivia was completely turned on. She knew Elliot was feeling all kinds of emotions right now so she decided to just let everything play out. She knew he would never do anything she didn't want and God help her she did want him right there and then.

He pushed her panties to the side bringing his hand to her mound.

"Jesus Liv you are so fuckin wet already. God, you are hot," he moaned as he continued to kiss her roughly and sliding two fingers inside her. Olivia moaned at the contact then found herself pushing herself forward aching for more contact with Elliot's fingers. He slid them in and out while removing her bra quickly with his free hand. He was frenzied and she found it erotic. She responded by pulling down his boxers and grabbing his cock. It was his turn to moan.

"Fuck, Elliot I want you," she whimpered.

"I need you Liv. I need you so bad right now," Elliot grunted out.

"Then take me, Elliot," she said as she continued her manipulation of his cock.

Her words egged him on as he replaced his fingers with his cock slipping it inside Olivia. She screamed his name, which in turn, elicited moans and groans from Elliot. He began to thrust harder and harder, readjusting their position, as they were standing up against the lockers. It wasn't the most comfortable position either had ever been in, but it felt to good for either of them to stop.

Olivia began to meet Elliot thrust for thrust. She never felt something so amazing as Elliot inside her. She threw her head back slamming it into the locker as her eyes slipped shut.

"Don't close 'em," Elliot said as he continued to mercilessly thrust himself in and out of Olivia.

"Too good, can't open them, shit!," Olivia yelled. "Oh fuck, Elliot right there, keeping going harder, please," she begged.

Not wanting to let her down, he gave her what she wanted. He pummeled into her at an alarming rate. They were both panting and now exactly sure how much longer they could hang on.

Elliot's hands ran down Olivia's back, her side to her ass, as he pushed himself in further filling her to the

"That good?" he asked her.

Unable to speak, Olivia just nodded her head yes. Olivia grabbed onto Elliot's shoulders as he continued with his hands on her ass pushing himself into her further and further.

Olivia couldn't hold out anymore. She began to scream Elliot's name, as her body shook violently and her toes curled. Elliot quickly followed with "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck Olivia!" as he spilled his seed inside her. He held her until she stopped shaking then slowly put her down till he knew both feet were firmly on the floor.

The stood there starting at each other not sure what to say. They had just had sex in the locker room of the precinct. They were partners, friends they both knew this should not have happened. They knew the ramifications if anyone ever found out. Olivia quickly grabbed her clothes from the floor as did Elliot.

Neither spoke a word to the other as they got dressed. When they were finished, they looked at each other. Elliot didn't know if he should thank her for letting him get the release he so desperately needed or apologize for being so rough. He never had sex like that before. He hoped he hadn't hurt her in anyway. He would die if he thought for a minute he had done anything to make her scared or sad. He thought to himself that she sure sounded like she enjoyed it.

Olivia thought to herself about what she should say. Should she tell him she enjoyed it. She knew it was rough. She had never had rough sex with anyone, and although rough it was hot and erotic she thought to herself. She knew it would be okay with Elliot no matter what.

"Liv, you okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I need to go through," she responded as she headed for the door.

"Liv wait," Elliot yelled.

Olivia turned around and asked, "What?"

"I..umm…Liv…I,"

"It's okay, El…I need to go," Olivia responded as she walked out the door.

Elliot stood there and looked around. He looked at the lockers where just seconds ago he was banging the shit out of partner and best friend. He looked down at his bloody hands and whispered to himself, "What have I done?"

**A/N: So was gonna be a one shot but I have a story in mind….so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

The next day Elliot walked into the station early hoping to arrive before Olivia so he could talk to her before their shift started about what happened the night before. He noticed that Olivia's desk was messy, so he knew she was there, but where? He felt like he needed to make things right with her. He asked Munch and Fin if they had seen her, but they hadn't. He sighed and made his way to the locker room. He stood outside the door for about five minutes going over in his head what happened the night before. He felt like such an ass the more he thought about it. He felt weak and didn't like that feeling. He was afraid Olivia would think less of him for being so needy the night before. He was afraid she would be angry. He took what he wanted from her. He needed her so badly, he was scared, he felt weak, he felt damaged and Olivia was always the only one who never looked at him like that. He didn't know what last night was but he did know he didn't just bang his partner against the lockers, or did he?

He knocked as he walked in. He saw Olivia standing at her locker putting something inside.

"Hey," he said.

"Morning," she replied as if it were any other morning.

"Liv?"

"Yeah, El?"

"Look, umm do you wanna talk about last night?"

"What's there to talk about? I mean you were in a bad place, you needed someone and I was there. We fucked Elliot, it was bound to happen at some point let's not let it get in the way of our partnership or friendship okay?"

A bit shocked at her response, Elliot responded, "Ummm yeah sure…right…I needed someone. I appreciate the fact that you were there for me Liv. I just didn't want you to think I used you or something, that's all."

"Well of course you did Elliot. I guess I used you also. We needed some release. We needed to feel something good so we did. It's all good El. I'm gonna get back downstairs. You coming?"

"Yeah…yeah I'll be right there," Elliot responded as he watched Olivia walk out the door.

Elliot sat on the bench in front of his locker and ran everything through his mind for the hundredth time. Yes it was sex, but was it just sex? He cares about Olivia, she's his partner, his friend so it has to mean more than just sex but what? Elliot sat there pondering the fucked up conversation he had just had with Olivia. She said they used each other, they fucked. She made it sound so cheap and meaningless. He figured it must have been meaningless to her. What happened last night between them obviously meant more to him than it did to her. He would just have to get over it and accept it for what it was, a one night stand.

As the day went on, Elliot couldn't shake the feeling that last night meant more to Olivia than she was letting on. She felt something, he knew she did he felt it in the way she responded to him, but she denied it was anything more than needing a release after a tough case.

"Where ya going?" Elliot asked as he saw Olivia rise from her desk.

"Downstairs file room. I need an old file. I'll be right back," she responded.

"Okay."

After about ten minutes of staring at Olivia's empty desk, Elliot rose from his desk took a deep breath and proceeded to the file room.

He stood outside the door for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. He wasn't quite sure why he went down there, what he was going to say to her; but he felt like he needed to know if he was imagining what he felt from her.

He entered the dimly lit room and saw Olivia with her back to him going through the old files. She didn't have to turn around to know who entered the room. She knew it was Elliot. She could feel his presence, smell his presence. She then did turn around and asked what he was doing there. He lied and said he was looking for an old file also. She turned back around and went back to looking for her file.

He felt his palms sweating as he approached her. He came up right behind her. She was looking through the drawer second from the top so he pretended he needed something in the same drawer. He stretched out his arm and began just looking through random files, while trying to come up with something to say to her.

He was practically flush against her back at this point. She quickly said, "My file isn't in here, I'm gonna check the other cabinet," as she moved to the next cabinet.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Olivia asked.

"Ummm….yeah I can't find my file either. Mind if I check the drawer you're in?"

"Not at all," she responded.

Again he came up behind her but got closer this time. She could feel his breathe on her neck and his growing erection on her ass. However, this time she didn't run.

Elliot figured at this point he had absolutely nothing to lose. He ran his calloused hands up her arm, sending a shiver through her entire body. He then brought his hand to her neck, pushing her hair to one side and began kissing her neck. Olivia's eyes closed and she moaned.

"What are we doing?" Olivia whispered.

"I have no idea," Elliot whispered in response. "Tell me to stop."

Elliot continue to assault her neck with his tongue and lips without a word from Olivia asking him to stop. He smiled knowing he was right. If she felt nothing, she would have slapped the shit out of him. Olivia then raised her arm up wrapping it around Elliot's neck pulling it down.

Elliot moved his hands to the front of Olivia. He pulled at the hem of her shirt lifting it slightly running his hands over her abdomen. With her arm still wrapped around his neck, she leaned her head back against his chest and took it all in. His hands began to move higher stopping when he reached her breasts. He felt it was his lucky day when he realized her bra hooked in the front.

With only a positive response from Olivia, Elliot unhooked the bra taking her breasts in his hands. She groaned mumbling something he couldn't understand. He continued his manipulation of her breasts, flicking her already hardened nipples. He then moved his hands lower until he reached the top of her pants. He unbuttoned them, unzipped them and moved his hands inside them. He began to slowly and methodically stroke her mound, moving to her clit eliciting an OH MY GOD from Olivia.

Olivia finally turned around jerking Elliot's hands from her pants. They stood face to face. His erection apparent. Olivia ran her hands through her hair, her breathing labored.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"I still don't know, but I'm not gonna stop unless you ask me to," he replied as he took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. His tongue fought hers for dominance. Inadvertently, Elliot ended up pushing Olivia against the file cabinet. It hurt a bit but the pleasure she felt from Elliot's touch outweighed any pain she could possibly think of at the time.

"Don't stop," she whispered.

With that Elliot went right for his buckle and zipper, sighing as he was finally able to free his erection. Everything happened so fast the night before that Olivia didn't really get to grab sight of him, but when she did she groaned. Elliot smirked knowing she liked what she saw. Olivia pulled her shirt off and threw her already unhooked bra to the floor going to work on the buttons on Elliot's shirt. She didn't bother taking it off, she just ran her hands and tongue down his chest, this time eliciting moans from Elliot.

"We need to do this quick before someone comes looking for us," she said panting working feverishly on the buttons. Elliot maneuvered Olivia away from the cabinets hitting a wall instead. She pulled her own pants off, as she wanted him and wanted him now. She jumped up wrapping her legs around Elliot's waist as he quickly slid himself inside her and began thrusting hard and fast. Olivia wanted to scream out in pleasure but knew someone would hear her and walk in. Instead she buried her face in Elliot's shoulder whispering his name. She began to meet him thrust for thrust as he took her to a place she hadn't been in a long time. She thought to herself it was even better than last night, if that was possible.

"Fuck Elliot, so close," she whimpered.

"It's okay, I got you. Just let go," he whispered back.

He felt her tighten around his dick and never felt anything so hot in his life. She began to shake violently as she held onto him so tight he had no doubt blood was drawn. He didn't care though. Her orgasm led to him spilling his seed deep inside her. He held her up with one hand around her waist the other on the wall, letting her ride out her orgasm.

"Shit," she said as she unhooked her legs from Elliot's waist.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before grabbing their clothes to put them back on before someone walked in on them.

"You okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, fine," Olivia replied.

"You know we need to talk about this right?" He asked.

"What's there to talk about Elliot? Obviously we had amazing sex last night and we both wanted it again today and we'll probably want it again tomorrow," she replied.

Elliot was blown away at how nonchalant Olivia was being about this.

"You're still gonna sit here and try to convince me this was just sex?" Elliot said sternly.

"I don't need to convince you of anything Elliot. That's what it was," Olivia replied matter of factly.

"Bullshit Olivia! Why are you lying? You could have casual sex with any of the guys you date, not with me. Why is it so hard for you admit there's something more here than just sex?" Elliot yelled.

"You wanna keep your voice down?"

"No Olivia I don't wanna keep my voice down! I don't give a shit who walks in right now. You shouldn't either I mean just tell them you fucked your partner cause the sex is so good, nothing more!" He yelled as he went for door to leave.

"Elliot wait," Olivia said calmly.

Turning around, Elliot said, "What Liv? You wanna dig the knife in a little deeper? Maybe tell me the sex actually wasn't that great and now you feel sorry for me?"

"Jesus Elliot no!" She responded.

"Then what Liv? I don't really think we should talk right now because you're lying to me and to yourself and I don't wanna hear it. When you wanna be honest with me and admit this is so much more than sex, you know where to find me," Elliot stated as he walked out of the room.

Olivia stood there as the tears rolled down her face. Suddenly the door opened and Elliot was standing there again. With the dim lights in the room, he didn't notice her tears.

"I just wanted to let you know that was not sex just now or last night. You are not someone I would ever just have sex with. You mean more to me than that and if you can't be honest with me at least be honest with yourself. I mean more to you than just a fuck against the lockers or a wall!" Elliot yelled as he slammed the door shut.

**A/N: Can Olivia admit there's more to this than just sex? What is she afraid of?**


End file.
